Faye's Coming Out
by faithkathleen
Summary: Faye is a girl who's dealt with so much biphobia in her past she's not sure if she wants to come out, but after falling in love with a nerd named Cisco she tells him and the rest of team Flash. Will she be kicked off the team for being different or will they accept her sexual orientation?


October 11, National coming out day. Faye sighs refusing to get out of bed snuggling closer to Cisco. She's considering her decision of coming out to Cisco and the team as bi. Being bisexual has always been hard with her gay friends telling her to pick a side and straight friends telling her she's just pretending to be gay. She's kept the secret to herself since high school afraid of the backlash. Now that she's with Cisco she wants to be completely honest with him, but she's still terrified of him breaking up with her or having her kicked off the team.

She closes her eyes and listens to his breathing until he wakes up.

"Morning beautiful," Cisco whispers to her. She doesn't reply instead she gives him a small kiss on his lips.

They lay together for a few more minutes before Cisco gets up to take a shower. While Faye slowly gets up to throw some clothes on. She puts on a purple halter shirt and a white tennis skirt. She walks into their kitchen and started to make breakfast for both of them. She's frying eggs when Cisco comes out of the shower, smells the food, and stands in the doorway from their bedroom to the kitchen admiring her wavy blonde waves and toned legs from hours of training. He sighs thinking to himself, ' _How did I get so lucky?'_

"I feel you staring," Faye says smirking to herself.

"How can I not when you're so beautiful?" Cisco replies wrapping his arms around her in a hug and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Food will be done soon," Faye says softly as Cisco moans into her neck, "Also can we talk about something after breakfast?" She rushes out before she loses the courage to come out to him.

Cisco turns her around looking deep into her sea blue eyes, "Is everything okay?" he asks concern written all over his face.

"Yeah," she mumbles, "Just something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Cisco says unsure as she finishes making breakfast while Cisco gets plates and silverware. They eat for a few minutes until Faye starts talking, "So, when I was in high school I told one of my closest friends a secret and she left me and refused to be my friend because of it. I never told anyone since because I was afraid they would leave me," she took a deep breath refusing to look into Cisco's eyes, "But I don't want to feel like I'm hiding a piece of myself from you. When I was younger I liked guys, but I also liked girls. I know some people think bisexuals are just indecisive or pretending to be gay or just can't pick a side, but that's not true. I really love you and I don't want you to hate me or"

Cisco cuts her off by pulling her into a passionate kiss. He pulls away and says, "Nothing could make me love you any less."

A single tear rolls down her cheek out of relief and happiness and Cisco wipes it away with his thumb.

"You know what I'm honestly flattered," Faye looks at Cisco in confusion, "Out of everyone in the world you chose me."

Faye pulls him into a big hug and bursts out laughing at his ability to make a joke out of any situation, "I also want to tell Barry and Caitlin, but I don't know how."

Cisco bits his lip to show that he's thinking about it, "Hmm, I guess we'll just have to figure this one out together."

She smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

About an hour later Barry and Caitlin are sitting in Star labs chatting when Cisco and Faye walk in with four flags with the colors pink, purple, and blue on them.

"Hey guys!" Cisco calls out wearing a pink and blue striped shirt holding Faye's hand who's wearing a purple halter neck shirt, white jeans, and pink heels.

"What's with the outfits?" Barry asks confused. Caitlin's face lights up as she realizes what's going on, "Oh my gosh!" She says a huge smile on her face.

"I'm bi," Faye says and Cisco gives her hand a tight squeeze.

Caitlin walks up to her and giver her a huge hug, "I'm so proud of you," she whispers in her ear.

"Thank you," Faye says back just barely holding back tears of joy.

"Way to go," Barry says giving her a high five and takes out of the bi pride flags and waves it around.

"Thank you guys so much," Faye says to all of them, "To be honest I was afraid you would kick me off the team or hate me or something."

"We would never do that to you Faye," Barry assures her, "You're our family and we'll always love you."

Cisco gives her a kiss and repeats, "Always."

"Hey there's a pride parade going on this weekend I think," Barry says, "You all want to go together."

"That's sounds like fun," Caitlin says.

"I'd love to, but I'd have to ask my super hot bi girlfriend," Cisco says smirking at Faye, "So hot bi girlfriend, what do you say?"

"Nothing would make me happier," she replies looking at her family thankful that she has the most amazing supportive people in the world behind her.

 **Sending a little love to all the member of the LGBTQ+ community! You are loved, valid, and supported!**


End file.
